Life of Jordan Steele
by Wrestlingfan247
Summary: Jordan Steele is the new guy in WWE. Will he survive his dream or fail?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any wrestlers except my OC! Also in this story I bring back some wrestlers and ECW. -**

Today was the day. Jordan Steele was recently called up from Ring of Honor and he couldn't wait to make his WWE debut. He was only 22 years old so he was currently the youngest wrestler in the business. As he walked around backstage, he saw many of his idols when he was a child. Jeff Hardy, Edge, and Rey Mysterio were all there at Smackdown. Jordan could not believe his eyes knowing that he watched these men and he will soon work with them. He opened the door and saw his small locker room. Since he was a rookie, his locker room didn't have the luxuries that the others had. Jordan slipped into his black tights with a white lightning design on the sides, black boots, and his signature face paint. As Jordan finished painting his face entirely white, one of the backstage workers told him that he was next. Jordan walked near the entrance and heard Cody Rhode's music blaring through the arena. The entire arena was screaming his name and praising him. Jordan just watched on Cody on TV waiting for his cue.

"I lost the Intercontinental title last night due to Chris Masters cheating!" Cody complained and the entire arena booed after hearing Chris Masters' name. "That is why I am challenging anyone in the back to face me since he isn't here! And I can guarantee a win here tonight!"

Hero by Skillet started blaring in the arena. Jordan jumped out from under the stage floor and blue fireworks exploded behind him. He walked down the ramp and gave a few fans some high fives.

"From Manhattan, New York! Weighing at 217 pounds! Jordan Steele!" Tony Chimel had said as Jordan entered the ring.

He started hyping up the crowd by going up the turnbuckles and celebrating. The music stopped and Jordan went for a handshake. Cody gladly shook his hand and the bell rang. Both men locked up but Jordan got the advantage. He had Cody in a tight wrist lock to make sure he wouldn't counter. Jordan then did a arm drag on Cody but he got up quickly. Jordan went to lock up again but this time Cody kicked him in the stomach. Cody picked him up and set up for a suplex. Jordan easily countered with his own suplex to Cody. He then jumped off the rope into a Phoenix Splash on Cody. Jordan went for the quick pin and the ref started counting.

"One! Tw-" Cody quickly kicked out of the pin. Jordan Irish whipped him towards the rope and bent down. Cody however went for a sunset flip but Jordan counter with a dropkick. He went up top and hit a 450 splash on Cody! Jordan picked him up and did an STO backbreaker and Russian Legsweep combination. He then stared hyping up the crowd to set up for his signature move! Cody got up only to be Superkicked straight in the face! Jordan kept taunting to then set up for his finishing maneuver! He picked Cody up from the ground and kicked him in the stomach. Jordan went for the Steel Breaker (Moonlight Drive) but Cody pushed him off! Jordan runs off the rope only to be clotheslined viciously by Cody. Cody picked him up and hit a DDT. Jordan slowly got up and got hit with a disaster kick. The match would be all over. Cody went for the cover!

"One! Two! Three! Ring the bell!" The ref yelled and Cody's music started playing. Cody put his hand out and Jordan accepted it. They both left the ring together and went backstage.

"Nice match man! This could be the start of a legendary career!" Cody said with a smile.

"Thanks Cody! That means a lot coming from you." Jordan replied as they walked around backstage.

"Well the roster is heading to a club tonight and you should come. You know WWE is all about work!" Cody grabbed a water for himself and Jordan.

"Alright I'll go!" Jordan said before taking a sip of his water and entering his locker room.

"Great! I'll see you later on tonight! Orton, Matt, Jeff, and I will be waiting in the lobby for you!" Cody exclaimed before heading to his own locker room.

**- A little bit about Jordan. He is a high flyer who is from Manhattan, New York and he is only 22. He is a Hispanic who is light brown with a short black faux hawk. Moveset Finishers: Steel Breaker, Double Moonsault Signatures: Superkick, 450 Splash, STO backbreaker and Russian Leg Sweep combo, Tilt a whirl DDT, Dragonrana, Cyclorama, Shooting Star Press**


	2. Chapter 2 The Club

Jordan finished taking a shower and started fixing his hair. He finished a few minutes later and then sat on his bed deciding what to wear. He was in his hotel room all by himself since he didn't have anyone to room with. He preferred to keep it this way until he met a really close friend. Jordan decided to wear white Grape 5's, a pair of jeans, and a green button up. At 11:00 pm, Jordan headed downstairs to find the guys waiting. They all seemed happy to see him once he arrived at the lobby. All of the guys were dressed casually and were ready to party really hard. Jordan knew the rest of his night was going to get even better.

"Hey Jordan! Meet the guys! Randy, Matt, and Jeff! You probably already knew that though!" Cody laughed a bit.

"It's truly an honor to meet all of you guys!" Jordan quickly said before standing in shock until he ended up shaking their hands.

"Hey who knows! Maybe you'll hook up with a diva tonight if you are lucky!" Randy joked which led to all of them laughing.

The group of guys arrived at the club and they already found everyone there. John Cena, Nikki Bella, Daniel Bryan, and Brie were on the dance floor. R Truth, John Morrison, Melina, Aj, and Layla were all in a booth. The rest of the superstars were in different parts of the club. "Look at all these girls here! Jordan, you don't know how many superstars were impressed by your performance! Even the divas were impressed if you know what I'm saying." Matt exclaimed before heading to the dance floor. Jordan decided to head the bar first to interact with some co workers. Sitting at the bar were Christian, Edge, Kaitlyn, Candice, Maryse, and Lita. Jordan ordered a beer and started drinking it. Layla and Aj then decided to approach the new shy rookie.

"Hi I'm Layla and this is Aj! We loved watching your match earlier! You are really a great wrestler!" Layla said with a smile on her face.

"I was especially impressed with your good loo- I mean moves! Good moves!" Aj started blushing at her mistake. She looked very frustrated at herself.

"Well thanks Aj! I really do appreciate such a compliment like that. I mean you and Layla are very talented and beautiful people." Jordan was now wearing a huge smile on his face. The two divas blushed even more.

"Care to dance?" Layla asked. Jordan took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

Both of them starting dancing to the electronic music playing in the background. The two of them were having a lot of fun on the dance floor together. Out of nowhere, the house music changes into an upbeat hip hop song. Layla then started grinding on the 22 year old rookie. All the superstars took notice and looked at them dancing together. After noticing this, Jordan grinded with Layla and kept up with her speed. All of their co workers started whistling and clapping at them. The song ended so Jordan decided to go to the booth full of all of his new friends.

"Nice! You and Layla were dancing like crazy man! Respect!" Jeff had said before all the guys gave Jordan a high five.

"So you gonna ask her out?"

"Obviously not tonight but maybe next Friday when we head to Miami! Once we reach to that city then we gonna party hard!" Jordan had a huge grin still on his face.

"Amen to that man! To the rookie and new guy of the group Jordan!" Cody exclaimed.

"To Jordan!" The rest of the group yelled. For the rest of the night, the guys danced and got drunk the entire time. By 1 am, they all went back to the hotel and to their own rooms. Jordan stripped to his tanktop and boxers and then headed to bed. He drifted to sleep minutes later. This was the best night of Jordan's life so far.


	3. Chapter 3 Diva Drama

**Tuesday Smackdown Taping**

* * *

Jordan was watching Dolph Ziggler fight Randy Orton for the World Heavyweight title. The match was great and it all ended with an RKO. Jordan was up next and he was supposed to face R Truth. He changed into his white tights with yellow lightning designs on the side of his thighs. He painted his face entirely white until a backstage worker called for him to attend the match. R Truth was already in the ring waiting for his opponent. Hero by Skillet played and Jordan jumped out from under the stage floors as blue fireworks went off behind him. He ran down the ramp while high fiving fans. Jordan jumped up onto the apron and yellow fireworks exploded out the corners of the ring. He flipped over the rope and shook R Truth's hand. The bell rang which signaled the match to start. The two men locked up but Truth got the early advantage. He put Jordan in a headlock and delivered a rather vicious DDT. Jordan quickly got up and ran off the rope only to be knocked down by R Truth. Truth ran off the rope but Jordan layed down. Truth came running back and Jordan leap frogged over him. After that, Truth was knocked down by a Superkick! Jordan was measuring up his opponent until he got up. Jordan then hit a Steel Breaker! Jordan went up top to go for a double moonsault but Truth rolled away. He landed on his feet but R Truth drop kicked him. As Jordan attempted to get up, R Truth went for his scissors kick but Jordan avoided it! Roll up!

"One! Two! Three!" The ref counted and then signaled for the bell to ring. The match was all over!

Jordan celebrated in the ring and then left. He was so hyped up because he finally won his first match. Cody was the first person to come up to Jordan.

"Congrats on the win! You did good man!" Cody kept congratulating the rookie until a group of Smackdown superstars came up to him.

People like Rey, Christian, and Jericho were very impressed with his opponent. After Smackdown ended, everyone gathered before Teddy Long so he could announce the pairings for the hotel.

"Now playas listen up! I paired up everyone but Jordan has nobody to room with! Now that's why I want one of you to room with the rookie for the rest of the week and help him. It would mean a lot to me and him." Teddy said until Cody came to the front.

"I'll room with the guy. I mean we are already friends so I'll pair up with him." Cody then high fived Jordan and everyone headed to the hotel in separate buses.

About an hour later, the Smackdown roster arrived at the hotel. Cody and I went up to our room to settle down.

"So Cody what's been going on?" Jordan asked as he unpacked.

"I'm doing great man! I'm just excited for the pool party tomorrow but tonight we going clubbing again so you best hit the showers!" Cody exclaimed started changing into his outfit for the club.

Jordan took a quick shower and got dressed into a red polo, fire red fives, jeans, and a red SnapBack. Cody and Jordan then headed down to the lobby and out to the club. They arrived early so only a few superstars were there. The first people who caught Jordan's eye were Aj and Layla who looked as if they were arguing. When they saw Jordan they quickly stopped and smiled. He went over to greet them with hellos and kisses on the cheek. Aj quickly took his hand and pulled him towards the dance floor. She started getting close to Jordan as music played in the background. Out of nowhere she started grinding on him. Jordan could see Layla in the corner of his eye getting jealous. He decided not to be rude so he danced with Aj. More superstars arrived and they witnessed the scene going on at the dance floor. Some of them joined the pair on the dance floor. The night went on and Aj was all smiles the entire time. They stopped dancing for a while so Jordan headed to the bar. Layla sat next to him and ordered a drink. When Jordan finished his drink, Layla decided to kiss him and Aj saw this. She got red hot and attacked Layla. This ended up into a cat fight so the superstars separated them and all decided to leave early. Jordan felt a bit guilty knowing he was the cause of this.


	4. Chapter 4 Pool Party

**I would appreciate it if you would all give me some reviews to help improve!**

Jordan woke up at 11:30 a.m. with the worst headache. He kept groaning in pain which got Cody's attention very quickly. Cody walked out of the bathroom wearing a green bathing suit and a t shirt. He just smiled at Jordan who struggled to just get out of his own bed.

"Dude get your lazy ass up! It's time for the pool party man! Teddy is letting us throw a pool party so get up!" Cody was filled with joy and excitement.

Jordan lazily opened his luggage and took out an outfit that would be perfect for the pool. He went to the bathroom and changed into his outfit. He walked out of the bathroom wearing a blue bathing suit, sunglasses, flip flops, and a tank top. The 2 friends left the room and took an elevator downstairs. They quickly rushed to the pool to find the rest of their coworkers already there. Jordan decided to sit down all by himself and relaxed. A few minutes later, Kaitlyn, Dolph Ziggler, and Kofi Kingston came up to Jordan with confused expressions on all of their faces.

"Why aren't you mingling with everyone else?" Dolph asked before pulling off his sunglasses.

"I'm just the new guy and don't worry about me. I am ok here." Jordan replied.

"Well Teddy never lets us do something like this so you better enjoy it while it lasts my friend!" Kofi jumped into the pool after his statement.

Jordan took off his sunglasses and tank top which caught the eyes of a few of the divas. The divas whispered among themselves before Jordan hopped into the pool. He headed over to where Cody was. Cody was at the edge of the pool just hanging around with a few divas and Randy Orton.

"My man! What's going on Jordan? Enjoying the party?" Cody asked before taking a sip of his beer.

"Yeah it's really fun just hanging out with your coworkers." Jordan replied as he looked at the divas and Randy briefly.

Jordan quickly got acquainted with the divas which were Paige, Aksana, and Rosa. The friends were enjoying their time until Jordan saw them. It was Aj and Layla who were both in quite revealing two pieces. They caught the attention of nearly everyone who was in and around the pool. Immediately, they both locked eyes with Jordan who tried to stop staring at the 2 beautiful women. The divas enjoyed being stared at until another woman walked by. She immediately got Jordan's attention in less than a second. The woman had amazing long blonde hair, gorgeous face, busty chest, and curvy figure. She pulled down her sunglasses and winked at Jordan. He felt that this was his chance to talk to the mysterious girl.

Jordan quickly approached her and smiled to show off his pearly white teeth. "Hey I'm Jordan! I'm quite new to the WWE roster and I am guessing you are too?" He asked while taking off his tank top to reveal his abs.

She attempted to hide her blushing with a towel. "Yeah I am new of the main roster. My name is Rebecca Anderson and I will be debuting on Raw." Jordan took Rebecca's hand and kissed it which made her blush even more.

"Come with me. We can discuss this conversation at a table." Jordan held her hand tightly and led her to a table far from everyone else.

For the remainder of the party, Jordan and Rebecca discussed their jobs and their personal lives. Rebecca was a 20 year old woman who grew up watching wrestling. She particularly grew up in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania and loved almost everything Jordan did. This included wrestling, basketball, and relaxing at home instead of going out.

"So Rebecca when can I see you again?" Jordan asked very flirtatiously.

Rebecca just giggled and wrote down her phone number on a napkin. "Call me whenever you want and we can hangout. See you later good looking!" She kissed Jordan on the cheek and headed towards the lobby. Jordan rubbed his cheek lightly and grinned from ear to ear. He felt as if he was actually in love.

**Monday Night Raw**

"Welcome to Monday Night Raw everyone! I'm Michael Cole and I am here with my partner Jerry The King Lawler!" Cole announced as the show started.

"Tonight we have a star packed show for you fans tonight! We have the Rhodes Brothers defending against ShowRey! Then a new diva will be debuting tonight!" Jerry commentated.

Jordan finished getting ready for his match early. He was in the main event to participate in a battle royal. The winner earned a title shot to a title of their choice at Extreme Rules. He turned on the TV in his room to find Rebecca making her entrance. She was in a match against Rosa Mendes. The bell signaled the match to start and the two women got into a collar and elbow tie up. Rosa got the upper hand but Rebecca quickly changed that. She clotheslined Rosa and rolled with Rosa's arm still in her hand. Rebecca picked her up and clotheslined her back to the ground. Rebecca attempted to pick her up but Rosa smacked her across the face. Rosa kicked Rebecca down and she withered in pain as Rosa continued to display her dominance. Rosa starting playing to the crowd as Rebecca got up without her knowing. Rosa turned around and Rebecca drop kicked her. She got up and Rebecca suplexed her. Rebecca screamed to pump up the crowd and she got a positive reaction. Rosa slowly got up very groggily and Rebecca hit her with a Full Nelson Slam. This led to an easy 123 count from the ref.

Rebecca headed backstage where Jordan quickly greeted her before she entered the divas locker room. "Hey you did perfect out there! That was a pretty sick maneuver you used to finish Rosa off."

"Really? Thanks Jordan! I really appreciate that." Rebecca replied before hugging him. Jordan responded with a hug of his own and he had a huge smile on his face.

"Well it's time for me to go on. Wish me luck!" Jordan said before reluctantly let go and headed to the entrance.

Jordan's theme music played and he finished his entrance before meeting the other nine superstars partaking in the battle royal. In the ring with him was Mark Henry, Christian, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, R Truth, Curtis Axel, Ryback, Miz, and Fandango. The bell rang which led to all the superstars staring at each other very intensely. Jordan jabbed Miz in the face which followed up with an elbow to the face as well. Miz retorted with a jab to the stomach. Jordan looked over to find Mark eliminate RybAxel with an easy double clothesline. Jordan decide to knock down The Miz to get a chance to eliminate Mark. He ran over to his area and super kicked Mark Henry over the rope and onto the cold floor. Miz ran towards Jordan for a clothesline but he quickly ducked. This made Miz go over the top rope and onto Mark Henry. Kofi eliminated R Truth with a Trouble in Paradise and Fandango got eliminated by a spear from Christian. The final three gathered in the middle. Dolph drop kicked Christian and attempted to super kick Jordan but he countered with neckbreaker. Christian speared Jordan and got eliminated by Dolph a few seconds far the spear. Jordan got up to find Dolph yelling at Christian. He got up and pushed Dolph out of the ring. The bell rang again and Jordan celebrated in the ring and on the turnbuckles. He grabbed a mic and got everyone's attention.

"At Extreme Rules, that Intercontinental title is going to be around my waist!" He dropped the mic and left.


	5. Chapter 5 Love Birds?

Raw had just finished and Jordan headed to his car to head to the airport. That was where he found Rebecca struggling with her luggage. Jordan saw an opportunity to talk to her so he took it. He walked over to Rebecca and grabbed one of her bags. She turned around and smiled.

"I see you are having problems with your luggage. Well I'm here to help! Where is your car?" Jordan asked while carrying a few of her bags.

Rebecca just sighed. "I don't have one. I have to take a taxi to the airport since I can't afford a rental." She waited on the sidewalk for a taxi to pass by but there weren't many at his hour.

Jordan looked at a frustrated Rebecca so he decided to speak up. "Come. You could ride with me to the airport." He was already heading to his car and Rebecca followed.

"I appreciate that Jordan. You truly are a really nice guy." She kissed him on the cheek as he loaded their luggage into his trunk. He tried to hide his blushing but it was too late. "Aw is someone turning red?" Rebecca kept giggling.

"Pshhhh no! I-I don't blush!" Jordan entered the car and his face was turning even more red.

"It's ok. If anything I think it's cute." Rebecca got into the passenger seat and continued giggling.

Jordan started driving towards the airport. Half of the drive was just silence so he decided to turn on the radio. His favorite band Skillet was on the radio with their song Monster. Rebecca had a little smile on her face.

"I love Skillet! They are my favorite band!" Rebecca started singing the lyrics and Jordan laughed.

"Yeah definitely. They are the best!" Jordan could not stop smiling.

Finally after about an hour of driving, the two made it to the airport. Jordan got out and grabbed both of their luggage. They made it past the entire airport routine and got on the plane.

"Thanks for the help. I'll see you in a few hours." Rebecca sat in her seat and waited for the plane to start moving. Jordan got to his seat which was next to Kofi Kingston and a stranger.

"Kofi! What a surprise man!" Jordan was even more excited about his plane ride.

"Hey man! I see you and Rebecca are hanging out. What's up with that?" Kofi asked while buckling his seatbelt.

"Oh erm...it's nothing." Jordan immediately went from excited to nervous.

"Bro, you are so lucky! She is probably the hottest diva in the business right now. She's been on Maxim, Sports Illustrated swimsuit edition, and other magazines. You should ask her out before someone else does." Kofi said while grabbing a blanket.

"Well now that I think about it...wait did you say Maxim and Sports Illustrated?" Jordan asked getting excited again. Kofi nodded and Jordan had a huge grin on his face. "I will definitely ask her out then."

**Hotel**

After the plane ride, Jordan found out that he was rooming with Jack Swagger. Everyone has said that Jack is as much as an asshole as he is on TV. Jordan already hated his week even though the roster just arrived there. He headed to his room to find Jack already inside.

"Sup chump! You should be glad that you are rooming with me because you could actually learn something." It was true, Jack really was an arrogant douchebag.

"Alright whatever you say." Jordan really wanted to get out of there as fast as he could. "I'll be back soon man. I really need to hit the gym right now." And with that, Jordan was home free from Jack.

Jordan headed to the hotel's gym and headed to the treadmill. He had to get ready for Extreme Rules. Jordan started running the treadmill until he saw Rebecca enter the gym in a sports bra and shorts. He was about to go greet her until he saw Jack Swagger approach her. They began talking but Jordan could not hear a thing. He head to get closer. Jordan walked towards the bench press and started lifting 250 pounds. He was close enough to hear the two's conversation now.

"So babe what do you say? You, me, and a candle lit dinner."

"Um...I'll think about it Jack."

"Whatever you say sexy." He said before going to lift weights.

Jordan stopped lifting and approached Rebecca.

"Oh hey Jordan!" Rebecca hugged Jordan who was glistening with sweat.

"Hey what's going on beautiful?" Jordan hugged her and lifted her up a bit.

Rebecca giggled and smiled. "Just getting ready for my workout. Can you spot me?"

"Of course."

Rebecca started stretching before her workout. She bent over to touch her toes and Jordan's mouth was wide open. Rebecca just smiled knowing that she had Jordan's attention. She got up and turned around. He quickly closed his mouth and tried his best not to blush.

"You should really close your mouth before you swallow a bug." She smirked.

Jordan sighed and began spotting Rebecca as she started her workout. Throughout the entire workout, they continued flirting with each other. Jack just watched them from a distance in anger

"It's getting really hot in here." Jordan took off his tank top and Rebecca turned into a bright red. "Something wrong?" He smiled.

"Oh um nothing at all!" She was just about to touch his muscles until Jack got in between both of them.

"What do you think you are doing with my girl? Huh rookie!" Jack was in Jordan's face.

He had two choices. Knock Jack out in the gym and lose his push or become Intercontinental Champion.

"You going to talk or what bitch?" Jack pushed him to the ground. Jordan got up and looked down.

It seems he was going to lose his push and possibly become a jobber. Jordan sent a right hook that connected with Jack's jaw. Jack kept his balance and tackled Jordan. Jordan rolled over and got on top of Jack to take control of the fight. He started punching Jack until blood gushed out of his nose. Rebecca pulled Jordan off and Jack felt his nose in fear. All three of them were escorted out of the gym. He knew he could definitely not room wih Jack for the week.

"I can't room with that dick anymore or else I'll kill the guy." Jordan was still very angry at himself.

"Don't worry you can sleep in my room."

"What about Eva?"

"I'll think of something"

The two ate dinner together and went back to her room.

"I can sleep on the floor. I just need a pillow." Jordan changed into a tank top and basketball shorts.

"Nonsense! You can sleep with me. It won't be weird or anything." Rebecca was already in bed.

"Erm...whatever you say then." He got into the bed and Rebecca rested her head on his arm.

He smiled and they both fell asleep. The next morning, Jordan wook up to hearing a phone's camera go off. He looked around and saw himself cuddling with Rebecca. Eva was at the foot of the bed smirking.

"You two look so cute together!"

"Oh no. Delete it!"

"Why should I?"

Jordan got up from bed to take her phone until he heard Rebecca wake up. He stopped and looked at a grinning Eva.

"What's going on?" Rebecca yawned and sat up in bed.

"Nothing. Sorry I walked in on you and your boyfriend's cuddle session."

"He isn't my boyfriend. He is just..." She tried not to blush

"I'm her friend. We just happen to be close." Jordan sat on the couch after saving Rebecca from possible embarrassment.

"Whatever. See you soon lovebirds!" After that, Eva was out the door.

"Sorry about getting you into this." Jordan sat next to Rebecca.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. Now how about we relax until Extreme Rules." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Gladly." He laid down and cuddled with Rebecca for most of the day.


End file.
